Fangirls
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: CRACKFIC! Do not read if you do not have a sense of humor, Title explains all.


Fangirls

CRACKFIC! Turn back now if you don't have a goddamn sense of humor!

I do not own any of the characters in this thing, if I did then Sonic and Tails would live together as happy BROTHERS not gay! Shadow wouldn't be emo, Silver would be featured more, Amy would get an interest in Shadow instead of Sonic, and Knuckles would admit he loves Rouge...but anyway, here we go.

...You have been warned...

Sonic sat on the couch lazily, watching TV, his friend and brother, Tails was vacuuming the floor, which was covered with crumbs, pieces of food and god know's what else.

"Sonic! You need to clean up after yourself more! You're such a pig!" Sonic looked at him and a gigantic belch emitted from his mouth. Tails' eye twitched, suddenly there was gigantic bang in the door. Sonic raised an eyebrow and Tails poked his head from the side of the screen. It burst down, and there stood girls from ages ranging from twelve to twenty or even more. They were all screaming in high pitch voices.

"Look! It's Sonic! Let's rape him!" One blonde yelled, the rest all squealed and ran into the house towards them. Sonic's jaw dropped.

"OMFG! FAN GIRL'S! RUN!!" He lept of the couch, grabbed Tails and ran out the back door. He ran into his backyard, and looked back. "Oh dear god! There must be at least twenty thousand!!" Shadow suddenly appeared next to him.

"Tch, that's nothing faker." He pointed a finger in back of him, Sonic looked back and his jaw fell again, there in back of him was basically the population of girls in the US all...well, most very hot and chasing after the black hedgehog. Shadow smirked, like it was something to be proud of.

"Oh you all suck! Mine are better!" Came the voice of Knuckles, who glided down from now where next to them as well. Chasing him was an endless throng of teenage girls all with boxes and boxes of condoms. Although, as Sonic looked, every throng of fangirls had a bunch carrying condoms with them, Shadow most of all.

"Hey, Tails, where are you're fangirls?" The fox glanced up at the sky, and Sonic followed his gaze. "HOLY SHIT!" Up above them, blocking out the sky, where thousands of helicopters, all dropping more than thirty fangirls. Sonic gawked at Tails. Tails grinned.

"Hey faker, watch this." Shadow said, suddenly stopping and making very sexy poses. More than half of the entire crowd swooned and fainted in the spot, the other half just ran faster and squealed more. Shadow returned with Sonic and the others.

"...Wow Shadow..." The three eventually came to Amy's house, where they hid inside. Amy came around the corner.

"OH SONIC! YOU FINALLY CAME!!" She was about to leap on him when she noticed the billions of fangirls. She suddenly looked insane and took out her hammer, which grew ten time larger than normal. HE'S MINE BITCHES!! BACK OFF!!" She lept out the door.

Meanwhile

Eggman looked down upon the scene, then turned to his robots.

"Bocoe, Decoe, why Don't I have a billion fan girls chasing me?" The robots looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Eggman frowned, then noticed a small crowd of fat not so attractive girls all making kissing faces at him. The doctors face turned green and turned over the side and barfed.

Meanwhile again

"...?" Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles and the Tails Doll all looked at the surprisingly large crowd of fangirls running towards them. Mecha knuckles glanced sideways at Metal Sonic.

"...What is the protocol for this?" metal turned and shrugged.

"I will eat their souls!" Tails doll exclaimed, floating over, only to be tackled by a thousand girls. "Noooooooooooooooooooo!!" He said, before disappearing in a mound of girls all making humping motions. Metal turned to Mecha.

"...I'd say the protocol is run."

"Affirmative." the two then flew off quickly.

With Sonic and the others

Sonic looked out to see Amy dead on the ground, with the fangirls all looking insane with condoms as they looked at him.

"...Oh shit."

"Oh it's okay Sonic, just try to and enjoy it." Sonic looked over and went wide eyed, Tails being humped by twenty girls at once, all about sixteen or so. He looked at Shadow, the same, except more like one hundred at once. Same with Knuckles, and now there was a massive crowd next to him, one held him down and one was getting the condom ready.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sonic awoke with a sudden start and looked around, he was in his bed, and everything was quiet. He suddenly heard a moan, and looked over and screamed. Cream was on top of Tails making more thrusting motions. Tails looked over.

"...Do you mind?" Sonic fainted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" He awoke again, and automatically looked over once again, Tails was curled up in a ball, fast asleep, and Sonic sighed. "All just a dream..."

"Lay back down faker!"

"OMFG!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

**XD LOL! I know it was wrong, and I expect no flaming or stupid reviews, I WARNED YOU!! Especially you you die hard Shadow fans! (points)**


End file.
